Sheepster
Cardiff, Wales | music = "New Born" by Muse | affiliation = Bad Mamma Jammas | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=LPW | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All-Around | debut = | winpct=55 | wins=21 | losses=17 | abilities= | championships= }} Sheepster is a Welsh professional wrestler, who performed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Sheepster will go down as one of the most lovable and beloved characters in LPW history. His hilarious antics, naïve nature, and deep appreciation for bagels have caused the fans to adore him. Having co-founded the Bad Mamma Jammas along with cYnical and Styxx, he provided comic relief for his ultra-serious allies. Having established his career over the years, Sheepster has become one of the most successful superstars to grace the squared circle, having won the PWA World Tag Team Championship, LPW Western States Heritage Championship, and the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Having earned three of LPW's top titles, Sheepster became the third superstar to have obtained the Triple Crown. Early life Growing up in the suburbs of Cardiff, right when britpop was hitting the UK music scene, Sheepster always wanted to become the greatest lead guitarist on the planet. Unfortunately, he got particularly trolleyed on a friend’s birthday (as is the custom in Wales), and woke-up three days later to find himself on a roadside in Calgary with nothing but a trench coat, a traffic cone and a signed contract to a local wrestling school. He had no memory of the events which led him to this situation, but with no money and nothing to lose, he went to this wrestling school for the next 12 months. He learned the ropes, hoping to one day make enough money to start his own rock band in America. He then eloped to California, where he lived as a struggling musician for roughly three months. Still having an interest in wrestling, he went to buy a ticket to a local Psychotic Wrestling Alliance show. As he waited in line, he was accosted by a crazy pyromaniac called cYnical. Career 'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' cYnical took Sheepster under his wing to start a new breed of Bad Mamma Jammas. Under cYn's tutelage, Sheepster teamed with Styxx to become one of the greatest tag teams of all time, winning the PWA World Tag Team Championship. The pair would go on to start a legendary reign as champions, defeating all challengers that came their way with relative ease. Sheepster would also lay the foundations of a star studded singles career, even defeating the then PWA International Heavyweight Champion, Stone, in a one-on-one match. This earned the charismatic young superstar the number one contender's spot to the International Heavyweight Championship, a shot he would have to wait years to take advantage of. As charismatic and beloved as he was however, he couldn't be saved from conspiracy theories. After the Bad Mamma Jammas defeated the Wild Cards of Wevv Mang and Red Dragon at Altered Reality II, suspicions were aroused when Dragon put in a severely sub standard performance. When it was discovered that Sheepster was secretly handling Dragon, he was suspended immediately. Upon his return, Stone had been released from his contract, and Sheepster and Styxx dropped the Tag Team Championship to the Significant Others. Sheepster suddenly was back at square one, with no direction, and no goal ahead of him. Sheepster set out trying to get his match for the International Heavyweight Championship, running into his friend cYnical in the process. After losing to him at Rumble in the Bronx, Sheepster set out to avenge his loss, taking on the leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas in a Stairway to Hell match at Prevalence. cYnical was able to defeat Sheepster, and went on to challenge Jaro for the PWA International Heavyweight Championship because of it. Sheepster on the other hand, recovered from his injuries by entering the Escape Artist tournament. Sheepster's ambition to win was hampered by the efforts of Showstoppa, who had been a thorn in Sheep's side in the past. With Mass Chaos and B.D. Barlow assisting in Showstoppa's efforts, Sheepster found support in an old friend. Sheepster teamed with Styxx to take on Murder Inc. at Capital Punishment (2006), and in a stunning turn of events, won the newly vacated PWA World Tag Team Championship in the process. While Sheepster continued to forge a second legendary reign, he couldn't shake the need to challenge for the big prize, entering in the Owner's Cup tournament in an effort to win the chance to challenge for any title he chose. Sheepster made it all the way to the final against Wevv Mang at Altered Reality III, where he was unfortunately defeated, falling to his devastating figure-four leglock. That move would prove deadly in Sheepster's second match of the evening, as a part of Team Zuma in traditional Altered Reality Elimination Tag action. Sheepster attempting a high flying leg drop would land arkwardly, blowing out his ACL ligament, and putting him on the shelf for 12 months. 'Lords of Pain Wrestling' Sheepster would return though, and immediately set after the International Heavyweight Championship, and the man who he blamed for putting him out of action, Wevv Mang. After being defeated by Mang for the Number One Contender's spot to the International Title, cYnical once again influenced himself on Sheepster's life, re-instating his old Number One Contender's clause in his night as Inferno general manager. Sheepster finally challenged for the title in a Triple Threat match at Redemption (2008), but ultimately fell to the champion, Drew Michaels. Sheepster would get a rematch at Drew at the Homecoming (2008) supershow, but despite no longer being his lovable self, and now sporting a more aggressive demeanour, he would be unable to unseat the champion. Sheepster's bad attitude and a string of no-shows at LPW events saw his release from the e-federation shortly after Honor Roll (2009). Sheepster would return to LPW in 2010 and ended Jude Maxwell's LPW-record 13 consecutive win streak, winning the LPW Western States Heritage Championship in the process. He would lose the title in his first title defense against Ultramarcus. Surpisingly, Sheepster came back again at Homecoming (2010) and was granted a shot at the LPW World Heavyweight Championship against former Bad Mamma Jamma stablemate and current champion, cYnical. After being selected to the Insanity brand for the first time in his career, Sheepster would shock the world and win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, making him the third man to obtain the Triple Crown. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Spare Ribs (Vicious Spear) ** Lamb Chops (Sweet Chin Music) ** Under the Fleece (Suplex, then spins into a neckbreaker thingy, and landing into a DDT) * Favorite moves ** Leg drops ** Suplexes ** Neckbreakers ** DDTs ** Rope-bouncing moves * Nicknames ** The Welsh Wondersheep * Theme music ** "New Born" by Muse Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Heavyweight Championship **LPW Western States Heritage Championship **PWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Styxx **LPW Co-Promo Writer of the Year (2005) - with D. Hammond Samuels **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2010) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 22|ranked him #22 of all-time]] **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 2|ranked him #2 of all-time]] with Styxx as Bad Mamma Jammas **LPW Triple Crown Championship **Apex 25 ranked him #7 in December 2010 *'Personal Achievements' **125 lines on Tetris **25m Bronze swimming certificate **A respectable 13-2 record at Monopoly **Can eat three cream crackers in less than 80 seconds External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams Category:LPW Alumni